The present invention is directed to a wire terminal with locking lances. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a wire terminal with locking lances that provide a secure connection in an insulated housing.
The connector contact with locking lances is described as being used for neonatal pre-wired electrodes, however, it is to be understood that the connector can be used for any suitable purpose or application and is not limited to use with neonatal pre-wired electrodes. Prior applications for the connector included a soft insulated housing, and a conductive terminal that was disposed within the insulated housing. The housing insulates the terminal and to prevent the terminal from contacting an outside object, creating an electrical short circuit, introducing damaging voltage transients to the equipment, or presenting a hazard of electrical shock to personnel. Furthermore, as these lances are used in neonatal applications, the conductive terminal must be well insulated to prevent causing an electrical shock to any infants, pregnant women or health care workers who may be exposed to the connectors.
One problem with the current application of the connector is that the terminal is not sufficiently secured in the insulated housing, creating a risk of the terminal separating from the housing when minimal force is applied. When separation occurs and the conductive terminal becomes exposed the equipment may be damaged, and personnel may incur an electrical shock. To remedy this situation, one prior art terminal was modified to include locking lances with sharp edges to engage in the insulated housing once inserted into the housing. This alleviated the problem of low retention force for the terminal, however, the sharp edges of the locking lances eventually cut through the outer housing wall. This posed another hazard, in addition to those stated above, as the sharp edges projected outside of the housing, exposing personnel and patients to risk of laceration.
A prior art contact having locking lances is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a top view of the terminal 10 of the contact, while FIG. 2 illustrates a side view of the terminal 10. The insulated housing (not shown) for the connector is similar to the insulated housing used for the present invention, which will be described in the detailed description below. The terminal 10 is tubular and elongated with rounded edges. The terminal 10 has two locking lances 12 that project from the surface of the terminal 10. Each locking lance 12 has a sharp edge 14. This edge 14 is configured to secure into the insulated housing when the terminal 10 is inserted into the housing.
Therefore, what is needed is a connector with locking lances with an insulated housing and terminal that is secure once inserted into the housing, and can maintain the insulating properties throughout the working life of the connector.